


4

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	4

你开着会接到他打来的电话，“老公～我今天要去参加同学聚会，你可以送我去嘛～”他平时都被你关在家里，根本没有什么朋友，你也不想让别人看到他，于是匆匆结束了会议，“什么同学?怎么没听你说过? ”“……嗯……说了你也不知道呀……”“你在家里等着我。”“嗯～”你赶回家就看到他穿着一身西装坐在沙发上，他圆润的屁股被包裹得紧紧的，你看硬了，把他压在沙发上肏，还射在了他的里面，你找出按摩棒塞进他的后穴，塞入按摩棒后你帮他理好衬衫穿上内裤，掰开他的腿，内侧粘着星星点点你刚才溅出的精液，你用纸巾给他擦拭干净，拿过衬衫防滑夹套在他的腿上，弄好后你把带子稍微调紧了一点，然后轻轻勾起又松开，啪的一下打在他腿上，“啊～”他雪白的皮肤上出现一道红痕。他站起来穿上了裤子，你在后面搂住他的腰，手不安分地隔着裤子按了按他的后穴，把按摩棒捅到更深的地方，“嗯……不要弄了……”“夹紧了，老公的精液一滴都不能漏出来。”“唔……知道了……”你揉了揉他的屁股，送他出门了。给他穿上裤子，“嗯……老公……今天可不可以不放这个……”“你乖乖的，我就不打开它。”“好吧～”你把他送到聚会的酒店，就一直坐在车里，看见他走进去便打开了按摩棒的开关。他本来在跟同学叙旧，按摩棒突然震动让他险些叫出声来，你把按摩棒开到了最大，他被弄得双腿发软根本站不住，只能坐在椅子上夹紧双腿，你给他打电话:“骚货，今天居然忍了这么久。”“老公……把它关上吧……求求了……”“马上到洗手间来。”他找到洗手间，一进去就被你拉进了隔间，你把他放在马桶上脱了他的裤子，按摩棒还在他的小穴里不停地震动，“自己拿出来。”“……嗯……唔……不行了～老公……你帮我拿出来好不好……”你猛地抽出按摩棒，“啊～”然后把肉棒塞进去不停抽插，你刚才射进去的精液还在里面，随着抽插发出噗滋噗滋的声音。最后他被你折腾得没有力气，迷迷糊糊得睡着了，你把他抱进车里放在座位上，亲了亲他的额头，开着车回家了。


End file.
